Outside Looking In
by softangelwings
Summary: Callie Jacobs is the new girl at East High, and she feels like an outsider. At every school she went to, no one ever accepted her. But will things change when she and 9 fellow wildcats are locked inside East High for the weekend? Drama, Romance, etc.!
1. Trailer

**description: the trailer for the chapter-story 'outside looking in.'**

**summary: callie jacobs is the new girl at east high, and she feels like an outsider. at every school she went to, no one ever accepted her. but will things change when she and 9 fellow wildcats are locked inside east high for the weekend? drama, romance, etc.!**

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or the song 'outside looking in.' i do, however, own the character 'callie.'**

**Outside Looking In: Trailer**

(**bold-** **narrator, **regular- actions, _italics- speaking_)

**All she wanted was to feel accepted...**

_"I've never been accepted by anyone at the schools I've gone to...never."_ Callie said.

**But could one fateful day change all of that?**

Ryan walked up to the school's front door, and tried to open it. _"It's locked..."_

**What will happen when she's stuck in East High with 9 people who don't accept her for who she is?**

_"Great...Now I'm stuck with 9 people who won't accept me for who I am." _Callie thought.

_"Of all people, why did we have to get stuck inside with her?" _Troy thought to himself.

_"Great...Stuck inside here with her...Just great."_ Sharpay thought to herself.

**But will anyone be the first to accept her?**

_"You know what...I'm gonna accept you for who you are...Despite what the others say,"_ Chad told her.

Callied smiled at Chad. _"Thanks, Chad. You're the first person who's ever accepted me at a school."_

**But what will the others think when they discover that one of their own has accepted her?**

_"Dude! How could you accept her?! She's a loner! We need to ignore her and leave her alone!"_ Troy told Chad, with anger in his voice.

_"Because I actually care about people's feelings! Maybe you should try to get to know her!"_ Chad spat back, anger evident in his voice.

Jason then spoke up. _"Seriously dude...her?! I mean, maybe most people. But her? She's not worth your time, man."_

Chad was really angry right then. He spoke with a ton of anger noted in his voice. _"How would you feel if you just had the first person ever from your school accept you?! HUH?!_

**Will friends become enemies?**

_"Dude...if you're hanging out with her, we're not your friends anymore!," _Troy said, before he and the rest of the guys walked away.

Callie walked up to Chad after the guys had left, with tears evident in her eyes. _"You're losing your friends...It's all my fault!"_ she was clearly upset.

But Chad tried to change her mind. _"Callie...It's not your fault! They just can't seem to understand what's going on..." _he tried to tell her.

_"It is my fault!"_ Callie exclaimed, before she ran off, crying.

**Will anything turn for the better?**

Troy heard someone singing, so he started to walk towards the music room.

Callie was playing a guitar, and singing a song she'd written, with tears falling down her cheeks.

_"Maybe Chad was right...Maybe she's not such a bad person after all..."_ Troy thought.

**Will anyone else accept her, or will they turn on the ones who already have?**

_"We should just ignore them as well, now that they're hanging out with her,"_ Sharpay said.

Everyone else that was with Sharpay, agreed with her.

**A story of...**

_**Hurt**_

_**Loneliness**_

_**Confusion**_

_**Comfort**_

_**Love**_

_**Friendship**_

**_Acceptance_**

**Starring...**

**Zac Efron as  
Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as  
Gabriella Montez**

**Monique Coleman as**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Corbin Bleu as**

**Chad Danforth**

**Ashley Tisdale as  
Sharpay Evans**

**Chris Warren Jr. as  
Zeke Baylor**

**Ryne Sanborn as  
Jason Cross**

**Olesya Rulin as  
Kelsi Nielsen**

**Lucas Grabeel as  
Ryan Evans**

**softangelwings as  
Callie Jacobs**

**ALL STARRING IN...**

_**Outside Looking In**_

_**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!:)**_


	2. Song

**description: a songfic-type story based loosely off of the song 'outside looking in' by jordan pruitt.**

**summary: callie jacobs is the new girl at east high, and she feels like an outsider. at every school she went to, no one ever accepted her. but will things change when she and 9 fellow wildcats are locked inside east high for the weekend? drama, romance, etc.!**

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or the song 'outside looking in.' i do, however, own the character 'callie.' here's the song that the story's based off of.**

_Outside Looking In_

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting my time_

_Chorus (x2):_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_


	3. First Day, Friday

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or the song 'outside looking in.' i do, however, own the character 'callie.'**

**Chapter 1: First Day (Friday)**

**T**he sun slowly was peeking over the various hills and buildings in Albuquerque, New Mexico. But in one house, the peacefulness of the new morning was broken by the ringing of an alarm. A slender arm peeked out from beneath the bedsheets, and turned it off. The person then looked at the alarm, and saw that it was 6:45. Time for her to get up and get ready for her first day of school.

The girl quickly got out of her bed, and headed towards her bathroom to take a shower, before getting dressed for the day. After taking a 5-minute shower, the girl turned the water off, and jumped out, before drying her blondish-brown hair, and heading towards her closet to find something to wear.

After about 10 minutes of searching, she found the perfect outfit. It consisted of a refuge distressed denim skirt, a brown leaf lace spaghetti-strap top, and a pair of rose metallic python t-strap stilettos. To complete her outfit, she added some gold stackable metallic bangles, a pair of teal beaded chandelier earrings, and a beaded chain necklace.

After that was all done, the girl headed back into her bathroom, where she quickly put on make-up, then curled her hair, which she let fall down her back. After getting out of her bathroom, the girl spritzed on some perfume, before grabbing her black and white plaid patent satchel, and went downstairs to get some breakfast, before heading off for her first day at a new school.

After a breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice, the girl quickly ran out the door, and got into her silver 2-door Lexus convertible, before pulling out of the driveway, and driving towards East High.

When she arrived at East High 20 minutes later, she grabbed her bag, got out, shut her door, locked the car, and headed towards the entrance of her new school.

Once inside, she saw a door marked 'Office,' and went in. The receptionist looked up, before speaking.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"My name's Callie Jacobs, and it's my first day here at East High," she told the secretary.

"Oh, yes! The principal told me that you were coming! I have some papers for you, and all you need to do is have all of your teachers sign them, then bring them back to the office after school," she said, handing Callie several papers.

"Thank you," Callie said.

"You're welcome," the secretary replied. "I also have your schedule here, and it also has your locker number and locker combination on it. And I'm assuming that you came and got taken on a tour of the school?"

"Yes I did," Callie answered.

"Good. Then you should know the general direction of where your classes are. And I hope that you have a good first day here at East High," the secretary told her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Callie then exited the office, and headed towards her locker. After twirling the combination and opening the door, she quickly put some of her notebooks inside, before shutting the door, and taking a quick runthrough of her schedule.

After doing the runthrough of her schedule, she headed off towards her homeroom. Once she arrived in her homeroom, she quickly put her bag down, then slipped into the seat. Glancing at the clock, she realized that there was only 20 minutes left until school would begin.

About 10 minutes later, other kids started filing into the room. When the bell rang 10 minutes later, everyone was in their seats, waiting for the teacher to enter.

Just then, a woman with silverish-grey hair and big glasses walked in with a flourish.

"Good morning class," she said.

"Good morning, Ms. Darbus," the class replied, unenthusiastically.

Ms. Darbus then looked out, and saw Callie.

"I see that we have a new student. Could you please come up here?" Callied nodded, and walked to the front of the room.

"What is your name, young lady?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Callie Jacobs."

"And where are you from, Ms. Jacobs?"

"My parents and I moved here from Palm Beach, Florida."

"Any hobbies that you have?"

"Well, I sing, I write music, I write poetry, I play the flute, and I play the piano."

"A lot of hobbies, I see. Well, I hope that you will enjoy your first day here at East High." After that, the class started talking to their friends, while Ms. Darbus signed the papers for Callie, before she headed back to her seat.

When the bell rang, all the students filed out quickly, and Callie headed to her next class, which was Algebra 2.

The rest of the morning went by quickly, and before Callie knew it, it was lunchtime. She quickly put her things into her locker, before heading towards the cafeteria. After buying her lunch, she took her tray, and sat at a far table. She ate alone.

_'After all, that's what I did at every other school that I've been to,'_ Callie thought, sadly. But before she knew it, the lunch period was over. She quickly threw her trash away, and put her tray on the stack that had already begun.

The afternoon went by quickly as well. Finally, the final bell rang, signaling that everyone could go home. Picking up her things, Callie left her last class, and headed back towards the office, to hand the papers that had been signed back to the secretary. Pushing open the office door, Callie made her way over to the secretary's desk. The secretary smiled when she saw Callie walk over.

"How was your first day here?" she asked.

"It was good," Callie replied. "Lots of interesting classes."

"That's good. Did you get the forms signed?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Callie said, pulling the papers out of her bag, and handing them to the secretary. "There you go."

"Thank you. Have a good weekend, and see you on Monday."

"You too," Callie replied, as she left the office. But before leaving, she knew that she should probably get some of her homework done. So, sitting down by her locker, Callie quickly pulled out her Algebra 2 book, and started on the assignment that they'd been given.

Three hours passed before Callie knew it. Quickly glancing at the front of her phone, Callie couldn't believe that she'd been working on her homework for three hours. Getting up, she opened her locker, and put her books inside. After shutting the door, she was walking towards the front door, when 9 other people were walking as well. Callie recognized them as Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan, who were all in her homeroom class, and some of them in her other classes.

A boy with a newsboy cap, whom she recognized as Ryan, went up, to open the front door for everyone.

Ryan walked up to the school's front door, and tried to open it. "It's locked..." Everybody gasped. _Why were they locked in? What had they done? What the heck was going on?_

Silently, everybody went and sat down near their lockers, which were all in the same hallway.

_"Great...Now I'm stuck with 9 people who won't accept me for who I am,"_ Callied thought, as she rested her head against the cold metal of the lockers.

_"Of all people, why did we have to get stuck inside with her?"_ Troy thought to himself, as he pulled out his cell phone.

_"Great...Stuck inside with her...Just great."_ Sharpay thought to herself, as she pulled out her compact mirror, checking her appearance in it.

After a while, everyone went in somewhat different directions from each other. Except Callie. She remained seated by her locker. Pulling out her cell phone, she decided to IM one of her online friends, Crystal.

_xxcalliexxmusicxx: hey, crystal! how's ur day been?_

_xxcrystalxxmusicxx: pretty good. what about u?_

_xxcalliexxmusicxx: ok, i guess._

_xxcrystalxxmusicxx: ok u guess? what happened 2day?_

_xxcalliexxmusicxx: nuthin' much, except i met 9 people, nd they treated me like everyone else did at my old school..._

_xxcrystalxxmusicxx: that sucks. i hope it gets better on monday._

_xxcalliexxmusicxx: thnx._

After a while, they signed off, and Callie put her phone back in her purse with a sigh. Just then, she saw one of the other 9 people that she was stuck inside East High with. She remembered that his name was Chad. He sat down next to her, and offered her a smile, which she returned.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me, after what happened earlier today," Callie said.

"Well," Chad replied. "I realized that I shouldn't have treated you that way. And I just wanted to apologize for that."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've never been accepted by anyone at the schools I've gone to...never." Callie said.

"You know what...I'm gonna accept you for who you are...Despite what the others say," Chad told her.

Callie smiled at Chad. "Thanks, Chad. You're the first person who's ever accepted me at a school."

After a few minutes, they parted, promising to talk a little later. But they didn't know that their newly formed friendship would be tested.

_so...that was the first chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it! look out for chapter 2, which should be coming soon! :)_

_-caitlin (softangelwings)_


	4. Second Day, Saturday

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or the song 'outside looking in.' i do, however, own the character 'callie.'**

**Chapter 2: Second Day (Saturday)**

**T**he rest of Friday had gone by fairly smoothly, and everyone had mostly been doing their own thing. Saturday morning came, and everyone woke up, wondering what they were going to do for the whole entire day.

Callie woke up, and pulled out her notebook. She flipped it open to the page where she'd been writing a song. Grabbing a pen, she began to think of what she should write next. Just then, someone walked into the room. Callie looked up, and smiled, when she saw that it was Chad. He walked over, and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing a song," she replied.

"Could I hear what you've written so far?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sure," she replied. Getting ready, she started to sing.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was walking down the hall, when she heard someone singing. Peeking into a classroom, she saw Callie. But she was more shocked by who was sitting next to her. Chad! She decided to listen in for a minute or two.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

Sharpay then quickly headed off, to find the rest of the gang. _'I have to tell them about what I just saw,'_ she thought. _'And they probably won't be too happy about it.'_ After a few minutes of walking around, she'd gathered the rest of the gang, and they went into an empty classroom. Jason was the first to speak up.

"Why did you bring all of us here?" he asked her.

"Because," Sharpay began. "We have a traitor on our hands." Everyone gasped. _Who could it be?_

"Who is it?" Troy asked.

"Chad." she replied. Everyone gasped. _What? Why was she calling Chad a traitor? What had he done?_

"Why is he a traitor?" Kelsi asked.

"Because he was hanging out with Callie!" Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone's eyes went big. They couldn't believe that he was hanging out with her. They then began to discuss plans of how they could get Chad to stop hanging out with Callie.

Meanwhile, Callie had just finished singing the part of the song that she'd gotten written down so far. Chad was amazed. She was an amazing singer.

"That was awesome," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

After a while, Callie decided to work on the song some more, and Chad decided to go find the rest of the guys, to see if they wanted to play a little basketball.

Not even three minutes later, Chad bumped into the rest of the guys. And they didn't look too happy.

"Dude! How could you accept her?! She's a loner! We need to ignore her and leave her alone!" Troy told Chad, with anger evident in his voice.

"Because I actually care about people's feelings! Maybe you should try to get to know her!" Chad spat back, anger evident in his voice as well.

Jason then spoke up. "Seriously dude...her?! I mean, maybe most people. But her? She's not worth your time, man."

Chad was really angry right then. He spoke with a ton of anger noted in his voice. "How would you feel if you just had the first person ever from your school accept you?! HUH?!"

The next few moments were filled with silence. All the guys were soaking each other's words in. But then Troy spoke up again, breaking the silence.

"Dude...if you're hanging out with her, we're not your friends anymore!," Troy said, before he and the rest of the guys walked away.

Chad just stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe how unaccepting they were of his newfound friend.

Callie walked up to Chad after the guys had left, with tears evident in her eyes. "You're losing your friends...It's all my fault!" she was clearly upset.

But Chad tried to change her mind. "Callie...It's not your fault! They just can't seem to understand what's going on..." he tried to tell her.

"It is my fault!" Callie exclaimed, before she ran off, crying.

After seeing Callie run off, Chad was even more mad than he had been before. _'I can't believe it! Their words really offended her. And why are they so angry about me hanging out with her? I know! They just can't accept the fact that I've made a new friend...And she's not a loner, despite what Troy says.'_

About four hours later, Callie finished up the song that she'd been working on. With a smile and a sigh, Callie slipped the pen back into her bag, and shut the notebook. The rest of the afternoon was spent with everyone taking naps.

That evening, Callie decided to go to the music room, and sing the song that she'd written. Grabbing her guitar, which she'd gotten from the office earlier, and her notebook, she began to walk towards the music room in her bare feet.

Once inside, Callie quickly grabbed a music stand and a stool, and set them up. She then put the notebook on the music stand, and opened it to the page where she'd written the song. She then got out her guitar from its case, along with a guitar pick. Tuning her guitar, she tried calming herself down before beginning to sing. She gradually started playing the guitar, to get the feel for the song.

Meanwhile, Troy heard someone singing, so he started to walk towards the music room. He quietly slipped in, and sat, so Callie wouldn't notice that he was there. Callie was playing a guitar, and singing a song she'd written, with tears falling down her cheeks.

_"Maybe Chad was right...Maybe she's not such a bad person after all..."_ Troy thought. He quietly listened to what Callie was singing.

_You don't know my name_

_you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_  
Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting my time_

_Chorus (x2):_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

As the last notes faded away, Callie heard someone clapping. She looked up, and to her surprise, saw Troy sitting there. She motioned for him to come over, which he did. While she was putting away her stuff, he spoke up.

"I just want to apologize," he said.

Callie left her things on the ground, and sat on the mini stage in the music room. Troy followed her lead, and sat next to her. "For what?" she asked.

"For treating you the way I did. I thought to myself, that maybe Chad was right after all, and that you weren't such a bad person. And when I heard the song that you just sang, I felt even worse."

"I forgive you," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Does this mean we're friends now?" Troy asked, with a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

Callie returned the smile. "Yep." They hugged, and talked for a while longer, before Troy went to play some basketball, and Callie grabbing her things, and heading back to the room where she'd been sleeping and writing.

A while later, Callie was sitting in the room where she'd slept, and her notebook was open on her lap, a pen in her hand. She was thinking of something else that she could write, and had a little bit down so far. But soon, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bare feed padding across the carpet towards her. She looked up, and smiled when she saw Zeke. He sat down next to her, and got ready to speak, but Callie spoke up first.

"I forgive you," she said, having a feeling of what he'd been planning to say.

Zeke had a look of astonishment and confusion written on his face. "How did you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

"That's what Troy was talking to me about earlier," she said. "So I had a feeling that you were coming to talk to me about the same thing."

"Well, you're right. I was. And there was also something that I was going to ask you," he said.

"What was that?"

"If you knew how to make the perfect creme brulee."

"Not really, but I've tried to," Callie said with a smile and a giggle.

"Do you think we could try to work together and make the perfect creme brulee?" he asked.

"Sure!" Callie said. She shut her notebook, and slipped it into her bag, before she and Zeke got up, and headed out the classroom door. On the way to the home ec room, they saw Troy and Chad, and invited them to join. The two agreed.

When they got to the room, Zeke and Callie quickly got to work, by getting out all of the ingredients that they would need. Troy then spoke up.

"Does anyone have a camera so that Chad and I can take pictures and video?" he asked.

"I do," Callie replied. "It's in my bag in the room where I've slept. It's a lavender colored digital camera."

Chad then sprinted out of the room, grabbed the camera, and came back. "Got it." he announced.

Zeke and Callie found chefs hats, and put them on, along with other things to complete their chef outfits. When they were done with the outfits, they got straight to work. Troy and Chad took turns taking pictures, and watching Zeke and Callie try to make the perfect creme brulee.

Once it was ready, Troy got the camera, and switched it to movie mode, and recorded when Zeke and Callie looked at the creme brulee. There were squeals of excitement from Callie, and a lot of 'yes's' from Zeke. They hugged, and gave each other congratulatory high-fives.

"So," Troy began. "What's the verdict?"

"We did it!" Zeke and Callie said excitedly, at the same time. Troy walked over, and did a lot of close-up video of the perfected creme brulee. After about a minute, he switched it back to picture mode, and took lots of pictures of Zeke and Callie with the creme brulee, and some with each of the two by themselves with the creme brulee. After a while, the camera was turned off, and Zeke and Callie took off their outfits, and put them back where they'd found them.

Then, they took some more pictures and video of the creme brulee, before enjoying the delicious dessert. After finishing it, the dishes were cleaned and put away, before they left the room. Little did they know, they were being watched by Sharpay and the rest of the gang from a nearby classroom.

"We should just ignore them as well, now that they're hanging out with her," Sharpay said. Everyone else that was with Sharpay, agreed with her.

_so...that was the second chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it as much as you did the first chapter! :) look out for chapter 3, which should be coming soon! :)_

_-caitlin (softangelwings)_

_p.s.: the creme brulee thing was pretty random, but i thought that it went okay with this chapter. :) lol_


	5. Third Day, Sunday

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or the song 'outside looking in.' i do, however, own the character 'callie.'**

**author's note: WARNING! This chapter contains some strong language!**

**Chapter 3: Third Day (Sunday)**

**S**aturday evening went by with everyone trying to find something to pass the time, as they were getting bored, and just ready to get out of the school.

Sunday morning came, and everyone was slowly getting up, one by one. When Callie got up, she continued to try and work on the song that she'd started writing the day before. Soon, she was joined by Troy, Chad, and Zeke, so she shut her notebook, and put it and her pen away. She and the three guys were having a lot of fun, and they didn't notice Sharpay glance into the room, then quickly run down the hall in her bare feet to tell the rest of the gang.

When Sharpay saw the rest of the gang, she pulled them into the nearest classroom.

"What's going on, Sharpay?" her twin brother, Ryan, asked.

"We need to confront them!" she practically screeched.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Callie!" Sharpay said.

"Why?" Jason's girlfriend, Kelsi, asked.

"Because I saw the four of them in a classroom, having a bunch of fun. And I sure don't want my boyfriend hanging out with her! And I don't think that Gabriella and Taylor want their boyfriends hanging out with her, either." Gabriella and Taylor nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, how are we going to confront them?" Gabriella asked.

"Well," Sharpay began. "When we see them out in the hall, we'll confront them then. I don't care if it turns into a huge screaming match, I sure don't want them hanging out with HER!" she practically screeched again. Everyone else agreed.

About two hours later, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Callie emerged from the classroom barefoot, and began walking down the hall, joking and laughing with each other along the way. But the joking and laughing soon stopped when they spotted the rest of the gang coming towards them, and they didn't look too happy.

Everything seemed to come to a complete standstill as the two groups stopped and stared at each other. At first, no one said anything. That is, until Sharpay spoke up.

"What are your guy's problems?!" she practically screeched.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked her.

"What do I mean?! WHAT DO I MEAN?!" Sharpay was furious. "I MEAN, HANGING OUT WITH HER!" she spat, pointing to Callie.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SHARPAY!" Chad yelled at her. Everyone grew quiet. They couldn't believe that Chad could yell at someone like that.

"Chad, please calm down," Taylor said to her boyfriend.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Chad screamed. "I can't! You know why?! BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE MAKING FUN OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS. AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER YET!" He spat, angered with his supposed "friends."

"Dude," Jason spoke up. "What the fuck is your problem? You're yelling at us, and treating us like shit."

Chad was really pissed. "I don't have a problem, Jason! It's you guys who do! I'm yelling at you guys, because you won't fucking listen to me! So if you would've just listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't be having this argument right now."

"You know what, Chad's right," Troy spoke up. "I mean, he honestly doesn't have a problem. And he's not treating you guys like shit. Seriously. And he obviously just told you why he's been yelling at you. So maybe you should just stop being so fucking nasty towards Callie, and stop being so fucking pissed at us, and just listen to what we have to say."

There was silence in the hallway as Troy finished what he had to say. At first, it seemed like no one else had anything to say. But then Sharpay spoke up.

"Does the bitch have anything to say?" she asked nastily, referring to Callie.

Callie's eyes glazed over with anger. Her normally beautiful blue eyes were currently a dark shade of grey/black. That meant that she was really angry.

"I'm not a bitch, Sharpay," she replied.

"Of course you are," Sharpay retorted. "And besides, most everyone thinks that you are one."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU THINK, SHARPAY," Callie screamed. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! IF YOU COULD SEE WHAT MY LIFE'S BEEN LIKE, THEN MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE SO FUCKING NASTY TOWARDS ME!" Everyone was in shock. They thought that Callie was a little on the quiet side, but they had no idea that she was really loud when she got angry, and blew up at someone.

"Oh, so the bitch is trying to defend herself," Sharpay spat. Behind her, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and Jason snickered quietly.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN?!" Callie was really angry. She didn't normally get mad like that, but what they were saying was pissing her off. "You can't actually really know what a person's like until you get to know them! So maybe you should stop saying all those nasty things about me, and just listen to what I have to say, along with what Troy, Chad, and Zeke have to say as well! But obviously you guys are too self-centered, and just don't want to listen to us."

The hallway grew quiet after Callie finished saying what she wanted to say.

"No matter what you say, or how you act, or what you do, Callie, no one will ever like you," Sharpay spat. With that, Callie turned, and ran down the hall, with tears in her eyes. Troy, Chad, and Zeke glared at them, before running off after Callie.

**With Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Callie**

The three guys found Callie in a corner, with her knees up to her chest, hugging them, chin resting on her knees, with streaks of mascara slowly running down her face, with more tears forming in her already puffy eyes. The three sat down next to her, before Chad spoke.

"You okay?" he asked. Callie glanced up at him with her mascara streaked face and red, puffy eyes.

"Not really." she replied.

"I think what they said, especially Sharpay, was totally out of line." Troy spoke up, which Zeke and Chad agreed with, and Callie simply nodded her head, showing that she agreed with what Troy had just said as well. Callie just began to cry again, and the guys just sat there, hugging her, and whispering comforting words in her ear. What they didn't know was that the rest of the gang was watching from around the corner.

After a while, everyone went their own ways, and Callie headed back to the room where her things were. Sitting down on the floor, she pulled out her diamond encrusted lavender Sidekick, and dialed a number, before pressing 'send,' and putting the phone up to her ear. She was calling her mom. Her mom had said that if things ever got too bad, she could travel with her around the world, while taking classes online.

(Callie/_her mom_)

_Hello?_

Hey, mom.

_He--wait, what's wrong?_

Everything.

_What do you mean by everything?_

Just that I made three friends, but their friends aren't accepting me, and a girl who's name is Sharpay, called me a bitch. And there was this huge argument. Then I ran off crying, after what she'd been saying. Along with some of the other friends.

_So, do you just want to do what I suggested?_

Yeah. I'll do that.

_Ok. When do you want to leave the school?_

Probably the end of the week, if I decide to actually leave. Is that okay?

_Yeah. That's fine. I'll let the principal know on Tuesday or Wednesday, so decide by then. Sound good?_

Yeah.

_Love you._

Love you, too. Bye.

_Bye._

After ending the call, Callie put her phone back into her purse, before continuing the newest song that she was writing.

A few hours later, she had finished the song. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of bare feet padding across the carpet towards her. She looked up, and to her surprise, it was Jason! He sat down next to her, and gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Could we talk?" he asked. Callie turned to face him.

"Sure."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for treating you the way I have. After you seeing run off upset earlier after the last thing Sharpay said, I knew I had to make things right with you. And I knew that now would be the perfect time to do so. So, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Jason turned to face her, a slight smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah." They hugged, then Jason decided to get to know her better.

"So, how have people treated you at other schools, and how has it been here so far?" he asked her. Callie sighed, before replying.

"Basically the same way that I've been treated here. I would walk down the hall, and people would call me all kinds of bad names. They would shove me around, hurt me, and kept bullying me. They didn't actually know me, yet they thought that they could still treat me however they pleased. Everytime, they'd get in trouble with the principal, but it wouldn't do anything. It would just make things worse. After they got talked to by the principal, they'd just hurt me worse. It was like a living hell for me. And that's why I went from school to school. I would hope that it would be better at the next one, but it wasn't. It was the same thing. Over, and over, and over, and over. And when everything started to happen here, I thought, 'Oh, no. Here we go again.' I was ready for the same cycle to begin itself. But Friday, after everyone went their own ways, and Chad came up, and told me that he was sorry, I was actually thinking that things may change for the better just for once. Then Troy and Zeke became friends with me, and it was even better. But when the confrontation happened, it just broke me. Now I'm struggling with something."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Well, my mom said that if things ever got too bad, I could travel with her around the world, while taking classes online. And I have to let her know soon on what I've decided. And I keep going back and forth, and it just sucks."

"What are going to be factors in your decision on wether to stay here or travel with your mom?"

"Well, first off, how I've been treated. Secondly, what confrontations I have. And third, the friends I've made."

They talked for a while more, and got to know each other a lot better. That evening about 6:00, while Jason and Callie were still in the room talking, Troy, Chad, and Zeke walked in. But they stopped when they saw Callie talking to Jason. The two looked up, and saw the three guys standing there, and motioned them over to sit down. After sitting down, Chad spoke up.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, refering to Jason.

"He came to apologize for the way he's acted. And I forgave him."

"Just like when we came to you, too?" Troy asked.

"Yep," Callie replied. "Just like that." Just then, Troy thought of something.

"Hey, Callie. You wanna go down to the music room and play the song so that Chad, Jason, and Zeke can hear it?"

"Sure." Grabbing her things, she left the room, and the guys followed her down to the music room.

After setting up, Callie began to work the beginning of the song, before starting.

_You don't know my name_

_you don't know anything about me_

_I try to play nice_

_I want to be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me that meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_  
Chorus:_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting my time_

_Chorus (x2):_

_You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_

_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_  
You don't know how it feels_

_To be outside the crowd_

_And you don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

As the last notes faded away, the guys began to clap. But soon, they heard more sets of hands clapping as well. Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Callie looked up to see Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan standing there, clapping, with tears in their eyes.

Walking over, Sharpay was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"So are we," Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan added.

"I forgive you," Callie said. The five gave her looks of disbelief.

"Really?" Gabriella asked. "After the way we've treated you?"

"Yeah," Callie replied. "After all, that's what happened with Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke as well."

After talking for a while, they decided to go to the room where Callie's stuff was, to play some board games. First, they played a rousing game of LIFE, then several hilarious rounds of Charades, and now they were playing their final game, which was Twister.

Chad was the spinner, and everyone else was on the mat, all twisted up. Their heads were right next to each other, but all other limbs were facing random directions. He spun, then told where to move next.

"Right foot on red." Everyone tried to do so, but all collapsed into a giant heap. They looked at each other, then broke out into laughter. While laughing, Callie was having one thought constantly going through her mind.

_'I've become friends with all of them. What do I do now?'_

After a while, Callie grabbed her diamond encrusted lavender Sidekick, and went out into the hall to call her mom, and tell her what she'd decided. Curious, everyone listened to the conversation. But Jason already had a feeling about what Callie was going to talk to her mom about.

(Callie/_her mom_)

_Hello?_

Hey, mom.

_Oh, hi Callie. How are you?_

Good. I've come to a decision about what I was talking to you about earlier.

_Ok. What have you decided to do?_

I've decided that...

_hehe! mini cliffhanger! :) so, what has callie decided? will she stay at east high, now that she's friends with the others, or will she still decide to leave? find out in the next chapter! the next chapter will include the end of sunday, and also monday, when the teens are discovered in the school when the staff begins to arrive. the chapter should be out soon! :) also, sorry for the wait! i've been working on my other stories as well, and i'm also trying to do well in school! :) so i'm working hard to try and get chapters out as fast as i can! :) look out for chapter 4, which should be coming soon! :)_

_-caitlin (softangelwings)_


	6. Fourth Day, Monday

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or the song 'outside looking in.' i do, however, own the character 'callie.'**

**author's note: this chapter starts out with sunday evening/night, then goes into monday morning. :)**

**Chapter 4: Day Four (Monday)**

_Last time in 'Outside Looking In...'  
__  
I've decided that..._

**I**'ve decided that I'm going to stay.

_Ok._

After finishing the conversation, Callie headed back into the room where everybody else was.

A few minutes later, Jason came over.

"What did you tell your mom?" he asked her, as he took a spot right next to her on the floor.

"I told her that I'm going to stay," she replied.

"Really?" he asked, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Yep," she replied, a smile playing at the edge of her lips as well.

They talked for a while longer, before they were invited to play another game of Twister.

"Left hand on green," Chad called out, after he'd spun the spinner. Everyone tried to move their left hand to green, but they all fell into a pile.

"Haha!" Chad exclaimed.

"Maybe you should try," Jason said. "It's not exactly easy when hands, feet, arms, legs, heads, and hair are in your way!" Everyone quickly untangled themselves from the pile on the floor, and got up. Going into the corner, they thought of a trick to pull on Chad.

"What should we do?" Jason asked. "It's gonna be hard to pull a trick on him."

"Jason's right," Ryan added. "What are we going to do? We need to come up with something really good."

"I might have a really good one," Troy said.

"What is it?" the others asked him.

"Well..."

* * *

**12:00am**

That's what the bright red numbers on Chad's alarm clock read.

"Man, I'm so bored!" Chad whined.

"Why don't we just go to bed?" Troy suggested. "That way, in the morning, Callie can sing the other song that she wrote, and she won't be tired."

"Fine," Chad reluctantly agreed, before going back to sleep.

**2:00am**

That's what the bright red numbers on Chad's alarm clock read.

Troy quietly got up, and looked around to see if any of the others were awake and ready to pull the prank on Chad. Looking across the room, he made out where Jason was, and saw that he was awake. He quietly tiptoed over to where Troy was, before they quietly woke the others up, and trying to make sure that Chad wouldn't wake up and catch them.

Quietly sneaking out of the room as quick as they could, the group of 9 went a little ways down the hall, before whispering about their plan.

"Ok, so what's first?" Troy asked the group.

"Why don't we do the hiding of the alarm clock first?" Zeke suggested.

"Ok." Troy agreed. "Who's going to sneak in to try and reset the alarm, then sneak it out of the room? We also need to figure out where we should hide it." They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I'll do it," Callie said.

"Ok," Troy said. "Try to be as quiet as possible."

"No problem," Callie said, before winking, and quietly making her way back to the room. Going in, she quietly tiptoed over to where Chad was sleeping, and picked up his alarm clock. She quickly reset the alarm, then made her way out of the room, and back to the others.

"Now where are we going to hide it?" Jason asked. "It has to be someplace really good." The group thought, before Sharpay came up with a place for them to hide it. Whispering her suggestion to the others, they agreed, and had Jason go hide it, then come back, so that they could start the next part of their plan.

But Jason and Callie were exchanging glances, before going and hiding several things, before coming back.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see," they replied, smirking.

"Ok, time for part two," Ryan said. The girls smiled at each other, and got to work. They quietly went back into the room, gathered up all their makeup and hairspray, then set to work on giving Chad a makeover. 20 minutes later, they finished, put their things away, and re-joined the guys.

"Now let's just go back to the room, and try to fall asleep. We'll let time take over from here." Troy said, and the others agreed. They all slipped into the sleeping bags, and tried to fall asleep.

**2:53am**

All of a sudden, an alarm began to go off. Chad immediately shot up, and tried to turn off his alarm. But he soon realized that it wasn't right next to him like it had been earlier. 2 minutes later, another alarm went off. This went on until there were 10 alarm clocks going off all together. Callie and Jason were biting the inside of their lips, trying not to laugh.

Chad got up, and spoke. "Alright, who set all the alarms to go off within 2 minutes of each other?" No one spoke. Angry, he went and began to search for them. The others went into the hall, and watched with curiosity and amusement as Chad ran up and down the halls, and all over, trying to find the alarms. 30 minutes later, he'd found all ten. The group then went back to bed, with everyone else wondering what Chad's reaction would be when he saw his makeover when he woke up at a more decent hour.

**6:00am**

The quietness of the almost empty East High was broken when someone let out a high-pithced scream. Shooting up, everyone noticed that Chad wasn't in his sleeping bag. They headed to the guy's lockerroom, and began to laugh at what they saw. The girls had definitely done a very good job of giving him a makeover.

For beginners, there was a very bright shade of red lipstick applied heavily on his lips. There was also eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow. But the best part was his hair. His afro had been styled into spikes, and sprayed with hairspray, to hold up the new hairdo. Chad had a look of horror on his face, while the others were too busy laughing. They quickly snapped a picture before he went to wash the hairspray out, and get the makeup off.

**6:30am**

Everyone was now dressed, their things neatly packed up in the room. Callie quickly grabbed what she needed before she had the others follow her down to the music room, so she could sing the other song.

"What's the song about?" Jason asked.

"It's about things that I was going through when I was getting constantly teased, when people were taunting and laughing at me. When I was feeling sorry for myself. It's called _Sticks and Stones_. Hope you like it." With that, she pressed 'play' on the boombox, and the music room was filled with a rock-like sound. She then let the words flow from her lips.

_Sitting in my room feelin' sorry  
For myself - I can't feel worse  
Well what else?  
__I wonder what I could say  
To stop the voices taunting, laughing  
__The way they're acting, I wish they'd just disappear  
__The joke is always on me (it's always on me)_

_Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
__Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
__Is not for gain  
__  
Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
__Throw them down  
'Cause the one you hurt's not around  
__Not around  
It's not your place - honestly_

_In the end you'll be the victim  
__You're the one who has to live with yourself  
__And when you're reachin' for help  
__There'll be no one (there's no one)_

_Why don't you understand  
__That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
__Why don't you understand  
__That someone else's pain  
__Is not for gain_

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
__Throw them down  
__'Cuz the one you hurt's not around (not around)  
__Not around (not around)  
__It's not your place - honestly_

_I won't live in chains  
I've got somethin' to give  
__I won't play these games  
__Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far - to be like you are_

_Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same_

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
__Throw them down..._

_La la la, la la la, la la la, la la la.  
__Throw them down  
'Cuz the one you hurt's not around (not around)  
__Not around (not around)  
__Not around anymore  
It's not your place - honestly_

As the last notes faded away, the others clapped, and Callie smiled at them. For a while, they were just hanging out in the room. Troy then glanced at the clock, and saw what time it was.

"It's almost 7:00," he said. "The teachers and principal are going to be arriving within the next few minutes." They all gathered their things, and took them out right by the office, which was close to the front doors of the school.

**7:00am**

Right at 7, just like Troy had said, the sound of a key being put into the front door could be heard. In walked Principal Matsui, along with the first teacher. That teacher just happened to be Troy's father, Jack Bolton. The two stopped when they noticed the teens standing right by the office, sleeping bags, gym bags, and a guitar case all around them.

"What's going on here?" Principal Matsui asked.

"We were just waiting to be let out of the school," Troy replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Coach Bolton asked his son.

"We've been stuck in here since Friday afternoon," Kelsi answered.

"Why didn't you guys call?" Coach Bolton asked the group of teenagers.

"Well, the phones around the school weren't working. And our cell phones died. And no one had their charger cord with them, so we couldn't charge them. And before you ask, we tried the front door, and it was locked." Jason explained to his coach.

"So, what did you guys do all weekend, then?" Coach Bolton asked, curious, and Principal Matsui nodded.

"Chad became friends with Callie, argued, Callie finished writing a song, Troy became friends with Callie, Zeke became friends with Callie, Zeke perfected the crème brûlée with Callie's help, a big argument between all of us, Callie called her mom about possibly leaving East High, Jason became friends with her, she played the song again, the rest of the group heard it and asked for her forgiveness, and she said yes. We played Twister, Callie called her mom with the decision about leaving East High or staying, Callie told Jason her decision, we played another round of Twister." Sharpay took a breath, before Taylor continued for her.

"We thought of a prank that we could pull on Chad, we ended up pulling two pranks on him, Callie played a second song that she'd written, then we gathered up all of our stuff, and that's what happened."

"I just have one question," Principal Matsui said.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"What pranks did you pull on Chad?" he asked, curiousness noted in his voice. Chad's eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh." was all he said. The other teens laughed at him.

"First, we took his alarm clock out of the room all of us slept in the last night. Callie set it to go off at a certain time, then we hid it. She and Jason then went and hid several other things, before re-joining the group. The girls then proceeded to use all their makeup and that to give Chad a makeover." Ryan said.

Then Jason spoke, and told about the whole alarm prank.  
_  
**2:53am  
**  
All of a sudden, an alarm began to go off. Chad immediately shot up, and tried to turn off his alarm. But he soon realized that it wasn't right next to him like it had been earlier. 2 minutes later, another alarm went off. This went on until there were 10 alarm clocks going off all together. Callie and Jason were biting the inside of their lips, trying not to laugh._

_Chad got up, and spoke. "Alright, who set all the alarms to go off within 2 minutes of each other?" No one spoke. Angry, he went and began to search for them. The others went into the hall, and watched with curiosity and amusement as Chad ran up and down the halls, and all over, trying to find the alarms. 30 minutes later, he'd found all ten. The group then went back to bed, with everyone else wondering what Chad's reaction would be when he saw his "makeover" when he woke up at a more decent hour._

Both Principal Matsui and Coach Bolton laughed. This made Chad pout like a big baby.

"What about the makeover that the girls gave him?" Coach Bolton asked, very curious.

Zeke spoke, and told about the makeover the girls had given him.

_**6:00am**_

_The quietness of the almost empty East High was broken when someone let out a high-pitched scream. Shooting up, everyone noticed that Chad wasn't in his sleeping bag. They headed to the guy's lockerrom, and began to laugh at what they saw. The girls had definitely done a very good job of giving him a makeover._

_For beginners, there was a very bright shade of red lipstick applied heavily on his lips. There was also eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eyeshadow. But the best part was his hair. His afro had been styled into spikes, and sprayed with hairspray, to hold up the new hairdo. Chad had a look of horror on his face, while the others were too busy laughing. They quickly snapped a picture before he went to wash the hairspray out, and get the makeup off._

"Could we see the picture?" Principal Matsui asked.

"Sure," Sharpay replied. Pulling her digital camera out of her purse, she went and showed both the principal and Coach Bolton the picture. They began to laugh. Chad just pouted like a big baby once again.

"Where should we put our stuff while we're in school today?" Kelsi asked, and the others around her nodded. Both Coach Bolton and Principal Matsui looked at each other.

"We'll let you guys go home for today, since you were stuck in here all weekend. We'll let your teachers know." Principal Matsui said. The teens cheered, and gave each other high-fives.

Gathering their things, they thanked both Principal Matsui and Coach Bolton, before heading out to their cars.

**Outside with the group**

"Well," Chad began. "That was one hell of a weekend. I'm definitely not going to forget it." The others nodded in agreement.

_so, that was the end of chapter four. there will most likely be an epilogue, and a sequel might follow. if i do a sequel, it would begin after the other stories i'm working on are complete. hope you guys liked this chapter! :)_

_-caitlin (softangelwings)_


End file.
